


what happened on bourbon street

by bubblez4u



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblez4u/pseuds/bubblez4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin Heath and Christen Press on Bourbon Street after the last game of the Victory Tour in New Orleans. A fluffy Preath one-shot loosely based on fan sightings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what happened on bourbon street

"Hey Kelley, what's up with Press?" Tobin asked as she caught up to Kelley and pointed to Christen who was walking ahead of the rest of the group.

The team was out exploring Bourbon Street in New Orleans celebrating Abby's last game and trying to forget their first loss at home in over a decade. By Christen's demeanor, hands in her pockets and head towards the ground, Tobin could tell she wasn't really into it.

"I think she's bummed about not scoring. She was really quiet when we got back on the bus. I couldn't even get her to smile." Kelley explained.

"Thanks Kel," Tobin hummed. She jogged ahead of the rest of the group and caught up to Christen. She put on her biggest smile and ran into Christen trying to get her to loosen up. Tobin put her hand on Christen's lower back around and expected to see a smile in response to her goofy antics, but was met with a blank expression. Tobin's face dropped.

"What's wrong Press? You don't seem too stoked to be here."

Christen sighed and shrugged Tobin's arm off of her. Tobin tried to ignore the hurt that bubbled up in her stomach.

"You know you can always talk to me Chris, right?" Tobin asked with a softer tone in her voice.

Christen kept quiet for a few minutes and hoped that Tobin would leave her alone. When Christen realized that Tobin was content with walking in silence she cleared her throat.

"It's my fault."

Tobin tilted her head to the side as to signal her confusion.

"It's my fault we lost the game and the streak. Jill put me in for Abby and I was supposed to score so she could go out on top, but I couldn't do it," Christen explained as she kicked a few rocks in their path.

"Chris, you're not really beating yourself up about that, are you? Look," Tobin said as she pointed over to Abby who was talking to a group of fans that was hanging around the local shops. She was laughing, taking pictures, and even signing inappropriate body parts. Tobin smiled and looked back at Christen who quickly averted her gaze from the legendary player who was clearly having a good time.

Tobin took a deep breath. She knew it wasn't Christen's fault they lost and in the back of her mind Christen herself knew that as well. However, Tobin gets the weight on a player to prove themselves because she was in that position not too long ago. With the media speculating who's going to get cut from the Olympic roster next year and with Christen's name being mentioned several times, Tobin understands the harsh scrutiny Christen is putting on herself. Tobin lets Christen be alone with her thoughts and in a few minutes they've arrived at their destination. The team is gathered by the door, trying to get settled before they enter the restaurant when a light bulb goes off in Tobin's brain. There was no way she was going to let Christen sulk on such a big night. Tobin looked over to Christen who was a few steps behind her and still lost in her mind. She came up with a plan to get the bubbly Christen back.

"Alright guys, let's get in there and celebrate the great Abby Wambach for the last time!" Heather screamed as she entered the building. The gals follow suit, screaming at the top of their lungs with their hands in the air.

Tobin was about to enter when she swung to the side and held open the door to let Christen in front of her. Tobin waited for some type of acknowledgement with a big smile on her face, but Christen sauntered past her without looking back. Tobin's smile fell and she shoved her way in front of Kelley who looked offended that Tobin hadn't held the door open for her.

"What was that, Tobs? Am I not good enough for you to hold open the door for me?" Kelley asked as she feigned hurt. Tobin rolled her eyes in response and locked her sight on Christen, who took a seat right in between Ali and Meghan. Kelley followed her friend's gaze and raised her eyebrow in confusion. They all took their seats at the extremely long table that had been arranged for them. Tobin sat at the end across from Kelley and next to Becky, but still had a clear view of Christen, who had her arms crossed instinctively over her chest.

Tobin grabbed a napkin from the middle of the table and pulled out a pen from her pocket. She started writing furiously.

"Hey, Picasso, scribble on your own time!" Kelley said as she took out her phone and recorded a video. Tobin knew this would end up on some social media site so she looked up and made a silly face for the heck of it. Tobin shoved the napkin in her pocket and the girls made small talk for a bit while they waited for dinner to commence.

Tobin took one last look at Christen before she excused herself from the table.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom. Order for me if they come around, Kel," Tobin got up and Kelley waved her off.

15 minutes passed before Tobin came back to the table.

"Damn, Tobs. You were gone for 15 minutes. I feel bad for the next lady that uses your stall!" Kelley joked causing everyone around her to laugh, including Tobin.

"Kelley, I don't think you should be the one talking considering Alex and I had to wait 30 minutes anytime you went to the bathroom when we lived together in San Fran."

"I told you, I get distracted when I take my phone in there!" Kelley tried reasoning.

Everyone around the two was in hysterics at the pair's little war.

Tobin snuck a peak at Christen and felt more at ease now that she was atleast talking to some of the other girls.

The waiter came out and went to Christen's half of the table first, taking everyone's drink order. The waiter seemed to skip Christen, but she was too polite to say anything and thought that she would just wait until the waiter came back around. Meghan on the other hand, wasn't that soft-spoken.

"Excuse me, waiter. I think you forgot to take my friend's order!" she yelled as she waved her hands back and forth above her head to make up for her height.

The waiter walked back over to Christen and said "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Press. One moment please."

The waiter smiled like he knew something everyone else didn't. The girls looked at him like he was crazy, but his smile proved to be justified when another waiter came up to their table with a closed tray in hand. The original waiter took the tray from the second waiter and set it down in front of Christen. All eyes were on the timid forward as the waiter uncovered the tray to reveal a glass of red wine with a rose lying next to it and a note. Christen started blushing profusely when all of the girls began their teasing.

"Oooh, Press got herself a secret admirer!" Sydney shouted from across the table.

"Red wine and a rose. Press, if you don't say yes I will!" Ashlyn added.

Christen cracked a smile and hid her red face behind her hands.

Ali chuckled and put a hand on Christen's back. "Alright guys, I think you've done enough embarrassing for one night."

The teasing died down and Christen grabbed the note from the tray. She opened it up and her heart swelled at the words written perfectly in cursive. "Your smile is beautiful, you should use it more often," the note read. She looked around to see if she could figure out who sent her the gift. She grabbed the rose and examined it before bringing it close and inhaling deeply. Suddenly she wasn't so sad anymore.

Tobin's half of the table was still buzzing about Christen's surprise.

"Press is so lucky, man. Tobin, find me someone to date," Kelley pouted.

Tobin chuckled, "No way dude, you know that's not my thing. Besides, I'm just glad someone got Press to smile a little, even if it was some mystery person."

"Noted," Kelley said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, bringing her drink to her mouth.

Tobin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but dismissed it as Kelley being Kelley.

The night progressed and Christen kept receiving special attention. Everytime a waiter came by to take the team's orders, he skipped over Christen and came back with a tray of her favorite dishes she was going to order and another rose. Needless to say the rest of the team was jealous and vowed to never let her live this down. By the end of the night Christen was back to being her normal giggling self and had forgotten all about the game.

Dinner was coming to an end and the girls were finishing up their desserts when the waiter came back over to Christen.

"Miss Press," he said as he extended his arm out to hand her another rose and a note.

She took the note and rose out of his hand and thanked him. She put the new rose down amongst the other roses she had received throughout the night and opened up the note.

"What does it say Christen?" Alex inquired as she ate the last bite of her ice cream.

Christen smiled as she read the note, "Your laugh is music to my ears".

Just as she finished reading the note, Christen's favorite song flooded the resteraunt and everyone started cheering.

"No offense Press, even though this is sweet, it's starting to get a little weird. This person knows your restaurant orders, favorite song, and keeps complimenting you like they've actually met you. If they don't fess up by the end of the night I say change your name and move to Mexico," Lauren said as she tried to talk over the music.

Jill announced that dinner was over and the next stop was every bar in New Orleans. This earned her a round of applause from Meghan and Abby, who were already walking towards the exit. Christen got up with her bouquet of roses in one hand and little notes in the other.

"Christen, are you getting hammered tonight?" Ashlyn asked as she grabbed onto the forward's shoulders with both hands and shook her back and forth.

"No, I'm pretty worn out. I think I'm just going to walk back to the hotel."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you actually got to play today!" Ashlyn commented.

Christen gasped and looked around to make sure Jill hadn't heard Ashlyn's shady comment. She shoved the blonde girl playfully, pushing her a few steps back.

"I'm kidding! Later, Press!" Ashlyn said as she scurried off to find Ali.

Christen was walking towards the door, but was still hazy from tonight's events and ended up walking straight into a body who was facing forward.

"I'm sorry!" Christen apologized.

Tobin turned around, "Woah there super sub, did that glass of wine already get to you? Good thing you're heading home before you cause anymore damage."

"Watch it, Heath. The team still doesn't know about that time in Europe when you passed out after one beer," Christen narrowed her eyes. Tobin put her hands up as to surrender.

"You're not hitting up the bars with Alex tonight?" Christen pressed.

"Nah, I thought I'd go back to the hotel and, if you're lucky enough, grace you with my presence," Tobin said.

The two reached the door and Tobin held it open for Christen again, allowing Christen to slip in front of her as they roamed the chilly streets of New Orleans. She greeted Tobin with a megawatt smile once they were next to each other once again.

"Someone's in a better mood than 2 hours ago," Tobin sung as she shoved her hands in her leather jacket.

Christen looked up at the sky, "Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm Tobin Heath, midfielder and emotional punching bag for my friends," she joked.

Just then, the breeze picked up and Tobin saw Christen's teeth start to chatter.

"Hey, you must be freezing. Here, take this," Tobin said. The pair stopped walking so Tobin could take her jacket off and put it around Christen's shoulders. Christen smiled back at Tobin gratefully, knowing that there was no point in refusing Tobin of her chivalrous ways.

The two walked around a bit more and were occasionally joined by a few fans wanting a picture or autograph.

"I think it's time to head back to the hotel. What do you say Chris?" Tobin turned to see Christen twirling the bundle around of roses around in her hands.

Tobin smiled, "You know you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You should be happy all the time, you know, like how happy you were when you got a rose every 20 minutes tonight."

Christen turned to face Tobin and put her arm around her. They were tangled up in a giant mess considering Tobin's jacket was slipping off Christen's shoulders every few seconds, Christen was struggling to hold all of her gifts in her hands, and she was putting all of her weight on Tobin.

Inevitably the pair tumbled into the grass and couldn't control their laughter.

"Grass stains, I miss these," Christen admitted causing even more laughter from Tobin who was rolling around clutching her stomach.

Christen started to get up and collect all of her items from the floor when she noticed a crumbled up napkin next to her. She bent down, grabbing it with one hand and helping Tobin up with the other.

"Chris, you're killing me here," Tobin exclaimed, wiping tears from her eyes. Tobin hadn't noticed that Christen wasn't listening to her and instead, was un-crumbling a restaurant napkin.

"Shit," Tobin mumbled as she realized what was in Christen's hand. She had to get it back before Christen read it.

"Um, you really shouldn't be picking up trash from the side of the road in that outfit, Press. Here, I got it," Tobin said as she tried to swipe the napkin out of Christen's hand, but it was too late.

"It's alright, Tobs. I think I got this," Christen dodged Tobin's hand and opened up the napkin to see little scribbles that looked like words on it. She brought the napkin closer to her face and squinted her eyes in an effort to decipher the note. Her eyes sent wide at what she saw.

"It's probably just a grocery list or something, Press. Come on, let's get back to the hotel and prank Kelley's room before she gets back," Tobin urged once again, grabbing Christen by her arm and trying to get her to budge. She didn't.

"Is this yours?" Christen asked firmly and bore her eyes straight into Tobin's soul. The happy Christen had been replaced by the scary Christen, yikes.

Tobin gulped and darted her eyes to the very interesting shrub to her left, "N-no, what are you talking about? People throw trash on the ground all the time. Why would it be mine?"

"Look around. We're the only two people on this fucking street Tobin. Is this yours?" Christen asked again taking a step towards Tobin.

Tobin took a step back and cringed at the fact that Christen had just cursed. She let out a shaky breath, "S-sort of."

The napkin had a few things written on it. The first was a list of Christen's favorites including food, drink, and song. Right below that were several cheesy pick up lines that had been crossed out including "My favorite curve on your body is your smile" and "They say the eyes are the mirror to the soul. You must have one beautiful soul". The two that weren't crossed out were right below those in small writing reading "Your laugh is music to my ears" and "You have a beautiful smile, you should use it more often". At the very bottom of the napkin, Christen saw her name written out "Miss Press".

Tobin's palms were sweaty and her pulse quickened, "C-chris?"

Christen snapped out of thoughts and looked directly in front of her at Tobin. She crumpled up the napkin in her hand and walked straight at Tobin with a blank look on her face.

"Chris when I said I was a punching bag, I didn't mean it literally!" Tobin brought her hands over her head and shut her eyes waiting for the impact. Instead, she felt two arms snake around her torso and a head lay on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find Christen engulfing her in a hug. Tobin let out a breath of relief and hugged Christen back.

Christen looked up at Tobin through her eyelashes with tears threatening to stain her cheeks.

"You did all of that? For me?"

Tobin blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's, you know, whatever," Tobin tried to play it cool.

"Tobs, you set all of that up just because I had one bad game. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, Tobin." Christen thanked Tobin with such sincerity in her eyes that it hypnotized the lighter haired girl.

"You deserved it, Chris. A girl as special as you deserves so much more," Tobin flashed Christen her famous Tobin Heath Smile™.

Christen got caught up in the way the moonlight was shining off of Tobin's eyes and how perfectly Tobin's hair flowed in the cold Louisiana air. Not to mention that Tobin's cute nose was turning red from the weather. Everything in that moment was just perfect. Christen felt something pulling her into Tobin. Her eyes flickered down to Tobin's lips and back to her eyes. Tobin saw Christen's eyes get heavy and swallowed the lump in her throat. Tobin was trying to fight it, but lost her last ounce of willpower when she saw Christen's tongue dart across her lips to soften them. Tobin fluttered her eyes shut and waited for Christen to close the gap between them. She waited, but it never came. Christen saw the way Tobin was bracing herself for the kiss, eyes closed and lips parted, and at the last second when she could feel Tobin's breath against her lips, she diverted off her path. Christen brought one hand up to Tobin's face and planted a lingering kiss on her right cheek. Christen pulled back and saw Tobin's cheeks begin to match her red nose. Christen couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Tobin rolled her eyes and began picking up all of Christen's discarded items she left on the ground when they fell earlier. Tobin started walking away with the items in hand. Christen on the other hand hung back to enjoy the view for a few seconds.

Tobin noticed Christen hadn't joined her yet and threw a look over her shoulder, "You coming? Or are you too busy staring at something else?"

Christen smirked and ran up to Tobin, matching her pace. Christen tapped Tobin's butt playfully causing Tobin to drop her jaw out of shock. Christen loved to rile Tobin up and thoroughly enjoyed the reaction she got. Tobin decided that she wanted to play this game too. She wrapped her arms around Christen's waist, lifted her off the ground and twirled her around in the air. Christen threw her head back laughing and spread her arms out like she had just scored. Tobin put Christen down and brushed her hand against Christen's before intertwining their fingers. Christen felt her heart soar at the touch. She never thought in a million years she would feel this way about blue and green turtle shorts wearing, UNC attending, nutmeg loving Tobin Heath, but she does.

They finally arrived at the hotel, all giddy from the night's events. They sauntered through the lobby and into the elevator. Tobin pushed the button that would take them to the floor reserved for the team when she felt a vibration in her back pocket. She pulled out her phone to see a message from Kelley.

 **Kelley: You're not as sneaky as you think.** _ one attachment _

Tobin opened the attachment and it turned out to be the video Kelley had taken back at the restaurant. The video, which Tobin presumed was focused on her making silly faces at the camera, showed a clear zoom up of everything Tobin was writing on the napkin at dinner. Tobin smiled at the screen and saw another message pop up on her notifications bar.

**Kelley: I ship it, but remember, you will never break the special relationship Press and I share! Never.**

Tobin shook her head as they stepped out of the elevator.

"What are you laughing at?" Christen asked.

"I'm just thinking about how to mess with Kelley," Tobin smirked.

"What's going on up there?" Christen asked ruffling Tobin's hair.

"I'm thinking four bottles of shaving cream, some duct tape, and all of the keys to the team vans."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Thank you for reading guys! I posted this on Wattpad and decided to post it on here too so more people could enjoy the wonder that is Preath.


End file.
